


A Day of Warmth

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: A lovely little sendoff to Midsummer. Carina brings a special guest to the Midsummer celebrations. Carina belongs to clightlee.





	A Day of Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clightlee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clightlee/gifts).



The sudden change in temperature from the mainland of Jorvik to the Valley of the Hidden Dinosaur was even more extreme when one entered the frozen valley at what was outside the warmest time of the year. It also helped that it was the longest day of the year. Carina actually needed to don a pair of sunglasses to protect her eyes against the sun glaring off of the snow, but the thick fog quickly rendered them unnecessary. She was glad, she wasn't sure how she'd protect the eyes of these two horses from the sun glaring off of the snow. It had been bad enough, just getting through the twisty, turny mountain pass. Sure, Carina could have lifted off from the hot air balloon that was moored just outside of Marley's farm, across the road from where Landon kept his sheep, but she'd felt like taking her horses out for a good exercise. Besides, this gave her plenty of time to think of how she might make her proposal to the scientist who had somehow snared her heart.

Carina's heart picked up speed as the campsite came into view. Or, more specifically, as the pointless clothesline with its long-since-frozen clothes came into view. That had been one of Nic's less successful endeavours, but it now served as a handy marker for where the camp was. Carina had to resist the urge to duck her head as she rode under the now-familiar branch, but she couldn't help but laugh as her buckskin North Swedish, Beryl, kicked up snow as he cantered over to the campsite where Nic was busy scraping some beans out of a pot. Carina knew from experience that the beans would be cold by now, but Nic wasn't allowed to cook inside the tents. Elsa's orders.

"Beryl?" said Nic, looking up, surprised, when the horse stopped in front of him with a friendly snort. Beryl nickered, nosing at the plate that Nic held in his hands. "Hey now, this is for me, this isn't delicious oats for you." Beryl blew air at Nic, but let the man eat. Carina let him too, slowly approaching until she stopped Rain, her fjord, by the fire and dismounted.

"Hey, Nic," said Carina. She was shivering more than usual, she hadn't dressed anywhere near warm enough. Though, it was difficult to do that, with the hot temperatures outside the freezing valley. She rubbed her arms, digging her hands into her armpits. She really hoped that her teeth wouldn't start chattering.

"Oh, are you cold?" asked Nic. "Go and sit inside the tent, wrap some blankets around you, that solar-powered heater that Louisa brought me is working wonders."

"Thanks," said Carina, ducking inside of the tent and wrapping a blanket around herself before she parked herself by the heater. Slowly, the warmth seeped into her bones while Nic ate.

"So, what brings you out here?" asked Nic as he put the plate into a plastic container that someone would need to take down to Valedale later for dish duty. "Is it my stunning company?" Carina laughed, blushing.

"Partially," said Carina. She was still a little unused to this new dynamic in their relationship, but she did enjoy the way that it made her heart pitter-patter in her chest. "I was going to ask you to come somewhere with me, actually."

"Ooh, what adventure will it be this time?" asked Nic. "An expedition to find the yeti? The secrets of the Kallters? Ooh, or perhaps you're looking to find a way to bypass that blockage on the Ashen Steep so that we might finally travel into Ashland?"

"I suggest that last one!" Elsa Einstein called. Carina smiled.

"Nothing so adventurous, I'm afraid," said Carina. She clicked over Rain, who stood in front of her so that Carina could stand and rummage in her saddle bags. She withdrew two flower crowns, one made of the pink flowers from Valedale and the other made of the purple lupins of South Hoof. She pulled one flower crown down over her hair, though she immediately regretted the decision to remove her knitted cap. "It's Midsummer time on the mainland." She smiled as she said it, hoping that she made it sound like something Nic would want to do.

"Ooh, is it?" asked Nic. "How the time flies when you're stuck in a valley isolated from everyone, I guess."

"It is," said Carina, nodding. "And I have come here to extend an invitation to you, if you'll accept it."

"Oh," said Nic, an odd warmth entering his tone as his cheeks darkened in a blush. "Uh, well, of course I accept. In the adventure of romance, dates are normal, right?" Carina nodded, giggling.

"It's just a casual thing, really," said Carina. "We go and make flower crowns and dance around the maypole and sit by the bonfire and just enjoy the food and drink and company."

"Hmm. Midsummer. I haven't attended one of these events in a while, but how traditional is it?" asked Nic, pursing his lips as he thought. "Is it like the traditional Midsummer where people dance naked around the maypole?" Carina immediately blushed bright red.

"No, no, nothing like that!" said Carina. "I-it's more child-friendly here, and better for the foreigners. So no nudity or... whatever else the old festivals used to entail."

"Ah," said Nic, nodding. "I see. So just your average festival, no nudity, not too much drinking, no, er... mature aspects?"

"No, definitely none of that," said Carina, still blushing. "Er, I mean, no nudity or drinking or... that."

An awkward silence descended until Rain broke it by nudging his rider.

"Right, yes, so... Midsummer," said Carina. "Would you like to go... with... me?" She smiled, feeling like it was a little forced. Who knew romance could inject so much awkwardness into what had once been such a wonderful partnership? But she knew that this was only temporary, only until they found their feet.

"Yes," said Nic, nodding. "I accept. What shall I wear? I still have that suit from when we went on our date at the observatory."

"Oh, I think that what you've got on now will be fine," said Carina. "Like I said, it's nothing formal. It is pretty warm outside of here at the moment, though, it being Midsummer and all, so wear layers so that you can strip down- I mean- change- I mean." She stopped, too flustered to continue, but Nic only chuckled.

"I know what you mean, don't worry," said Nic. "I'll wear several jackets and a thick pair of pants over a t-shirt and jeans."

"Yes," said Carina, nodding, glad that he knew what she was talking about. She was also glad to step outside into the cooler air, where her flaming cheeks could cool off.

When Nic finally emerged, he looked just the same to Carina. Though, she couldn't help but notice that he looked nicer. He'd probably even washed his face, a thankless task in this frozen wilderness. Carina didn't envy him having to do that.

"Are you ready?" asked Carina. Nic nodded.

"You can give me a flower crown once it's cool enough for me to take my hood off," said Nic. "Though, I wonder, could I make one out of Icenthistles?"

"I wouldn't recommend it," said Carina. "They do have some pretty unusual and dangerous properties."

"Hmm, good point," said Nic, nodding. "Well, then, Beryl, let's away." And, mounting Beryl while Carina mounted Rain, the two set off, heading for the warmer climes outside of Dino Valley.

"Elevator, balloon, or up the mountainside?" asked Carina as they left camp.

"Heh, well, balloons and I don't really get along, not after how I ended up here, and normally I don't trust that old elevator, but I do want to catch up with you," said Nic. "How have things been on the mainland?"

"Busy," said Carina, not sure how much to tell him. She didn't want to worry him, after all. "But we're handling it fine."

"I'm sure you are," said Nic. "Brightstar wouldn't let anything bad happen to you, I'm sure of it."

"I know," said Carina, suddenly feeling as though she should be riding him. But she was already on Rain, and they were already enroute to the festival grounds outside of Moorland. "What about you, any new discoveries?"

"I'm glad you asked," said Nic. As the two of them travelled, Nic told Carina all about the experiments that he was currently working on and how his analyses had gone, as well as some new theories that he was coming up with. His latest topic of interest seemed to be the Kallters, particularly as they'd recently been spotted out and about in the Valley more than usual.

"That does seem strange," said Carina. "It's definitely worth looking into. Oh, but here we are! That was a quick ride."

"Well, maybe time flies when you're spending it listening to the one you love talk," said Nic. Carina was blushing again as she dismounted, leaving Rain by the edge of the festival area so that their horses wouldn't take up too much space or eat any of the delicious food that was laid out on the tables and on the picnic blankets.

"There's a special guest here too, actually," said Carina while Nic looked around in amazement at everything. He had removed several layers on the ride here, and was now standing in some old blue jeans and a grey sweater.

"Oh? And who would-" Nic began, but he was cut off by a blur of dark blue and brown as one Mica Stoneground threw her arms around her uncle.

"Uncle Nic!" Mica exclaimed, letting him go after a few moments of hugging him tightly. "You came!"

"I told you I could get him to come," said Carina, smiling at the younger Stoneground.

"I know, but us Stonegrounds can be stubborn when we've found somewhere new to explore," said Mica. "It's so great to see you again, Uncle Nic, it's been ages!"

"It definitely feels that way," said Nic, smiling down at her. "Just look at you, you've grown so much since I last saw you." Carina laughed, knowing that it had only been a few months, but she also knew that, for an explorer, being away from loved ones was always a little risky. One never knew when it would be the last time that they saw someone.

"So have you," said Mica, looking up at him. "How go the Dino explorations?"

"They go," said Nic. "Interesting developments are happening, though, and I'm sure that I'll see that darn yeti with my own two eyes one day."

"That's awesome!" said Mica. "I had to leave the Cloud Kingdom, the cloud I was on was getting a bit thin, but I'm sure that I'll find somewhere else interesting someday."

"I'm sure you will too," said Nic, nodding. "Your name will go down in history." Mica was grinning so much that surely her cheeks must be hurting.

"Yours will too," said Mica. "And so will Carina's, our partner in all of these expeditions. Though, she can only be a partner in another way to one of us." She winked, and Nic chuckled, a blush spreading across his cheeks once more.

"That adventure is going well too," said Nic. "But that's more of a private conversation. Let's just sit and enjoy the festival, hey? Oh, but you don't have a flower crown."

"Yeah, I tried to make one of cloudstuff but it evaporated," said Mica, a sad expression pursing her lips. "But oh well, it looked awesome."

"I'm sure it did," said Nic, nodding. "Which flowers do you like best? I can help you make one if you like."

"Let's make a rainbow one," said Mica, following her uncle over to the wreath-making station. Carina had to laugh as the two left her to sit on her own at the table and enjoy the food and drink. Though she had brought Nic here to spend time with her, she couldn't deny Mica the chance to spend time with her long-absent uncle. Besides, Nic was more than happy to cuddle with Carina by the bonfire later on, as the three sat to warm themselves by it.

The three of them chatted and laughed as afternoon grew into evening, the sound of the band (live this year) beside them and the eternal Little Frog Dance behind them. And, to Carina's surprise, it didn't take much Firework Cola for Nic to agree to partake in the Little Frog Dance himself. Carina and Mica found themselves rolling on the ground in laughter as the famous explorer hopped up and down like a frog.

It was a day of sunshine, flowers, laughter, and love. The love that all three of them held for Jorvik. The love that Nic held for his niece, an explorer after his own heart. The love of the famous explorer for his partner. And, most of all, the love of happiness, and sunshine, and warm feelings. Midsummer would only last a day, but Carina knew that this feeling would last a lifetime in their hearts.


End file.
